


BLANK's First Date

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Awkward Crush, Cliffhanger, Dates, Falling In Love, Hehe~, Love at First Sight, Multi, Other, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: The first time BLANK spotted their crush was… something.





	BLANK's First Date

The first time BLANK spotted their crush was… something. BLANK and Clyde were simply taking a walk in town, having small chats with fans and such, until, SOMEBODY caught one out of three of BLANK’s eyes; A young, dark brown skinned, chubby, curly black haired woman, about 20 years old. She was dressed in a bright pink top, a yellow belt, a long baby blue skirt, with black tights and just a simple pair of sneakers.

To Clyde, that was just another human, but to BLANK, she was the most beautiful human that they have ever seen in their life. They felt as if their chest was about to burst, leading to them to just stop walking, with Clyde awkwardly tapping BLANK’s shaky legs.

    “Ground Control to Major BLANK?” Clyde asked. No answer. All four of Clyde’s ears drooped in slight annoyance, making him climb up and all over BLANK’s overalls, to try to get their attention. Clyde waved one of his paws in front of BLANK’s eyes, making them blink and flinch from staring at the woman.

    “You alright there, Paley?” Clyde asked. “You were just standin’ there, bein’ all quiet.”

BLANK rubbed all of their eyes, while trying to look for the woman, who then just disappeared.

    “Yeah… I’m sorry,” they said. “I just got distracted for a second.”

    “Yeah, I can tell,” Clyde replied. BLANK blinked a few times, still trying to look for the woman.

    “Clyde, did you see her?” they asked, looking down at his winged-cat friend.

    “See who?” Clyded asked. “I’m one foot tall, I have a lot of trouble seeing people’s faces when I’m walkin’.”

BLANK kneeled down to Clyde.

    “The pretty chubby dark lady…!” he whisper-exclaimed. “She’s really…”

Clyde’s eyes raised up a bit.

    “BLANK, she just passed us.”

BLANK blinked again, shooting straight up from the ground to his feet.

    “What??”

Clyde pointed with his paw, behind him and BLANK, was the same curly haired chubby woman dressed in pink, yellow, and blue, walking past them. Other people were passing by the alien and the purple furred green winged cat, shouting out “Hellos” and “Heys” and “How are you doings”. Clyde waved hellos back, while BLANK was being quiet, looking out to the woman.  Clyde sat himself up on BLANK’s shoulder with his tail hanging around their neck. He looked over at BLANK, seeing them being quiet again. He looked out to see the woman heading her way near a crosswalk. Clyde looked back at BLANK again.

He tugged on the collar of BLANK’s shirt.

    “You should say hi,” he muttered. BLANK looked up at Clyde, a rare thing they do regularly.

    “What?!” they whisper-screamed. “I can’t just go up to a lady I don’t know and just say hi! I won’t know what else to say afterwards!”

    “So?” Clyde asked. “Just poke her on the shoulder, and give her a compliment! She might like it if you say she looks pretty. Y’know, I’ve heard a  _lot_  of ladies like her get tons backlash for having ‘too much’ weight, and I think you just might make her day. You give compliments to everybody you see anyways. Just pretend that this lady doesn’t give you the willies, it’ll be a piece of cake!”

BLANK just stood and thought. They looked out to see that the woman was standing right at the crosswalk. She looked like she was already waiting for a while. Without saying anything, BLANK turned and started to head over to the woman. Clyde grinned his usual “I Inspired My Friend and I’m Proud” face.

Just before BLANK could try to say anything, the crosswalk turned green, with the woman walking an incredible amount of speed across the road, making BLANK speed walk after her. Clyde simply hung onto BLANK’s shirt with his claws. As soon as they all went across the other side of the road, the woman slowed down, making BLANK slow down as well. It eventually came to a point where the woman just stopped walking, while BLANK suddenly felt their legs shake again. Clyde tugged on BLANK’s shirt.

    “You got this, bud,” he whispered. “I’m gonna go sit on that fire hydrant over there, and watch.”

Clyde hopped and floated off of BLANK’s shoulder. BLANK quickly turned to Clyde, trying not to get the woman’s attention.

    “What? No, you come over here and help me…!”

    “I’m just gonna watch, BLANK-y, you got this!”

BLANK gestured a spread open hand as Clyde’s head, and punched it with their fist, nervously gritting their teeth. They turn back to the woman, who was still standing in front of them, either checking her phone, or looking at that nifty album store across the street. BLANK took a deep breath, and shakily brought their finger out. Before they could even poke her left shoulder, the woman peered over her right. BLANK quickly pulled back, biting their lip roughly.

This was the first time BLANK has caught a good look at the woman’s face. Goodness gracious, you should have seen her eyes. They were the deepest shade of brown that BLANK has ever seen, it’s like as if space was made out of chocolate. Her lips were very plum, adorably plum and dimply at the edges of her mouth. Her hair was so curly, it was close enough to be looking like an afro, but not quite. Some ringlets stood out like a sore thumb, but BLANK didn’t mind it. BLANK was drawn to every single thing about this woman’s looks.

BLANK had no idea what to say. It looked like the woman didn’t either. They both just stared at each other awkwardly. BLANK’s hands were trembling.

    “Um…” the woman said quietly, right from out of nowhere. She raised her hand up, swaying slightly. “Hey, BL-”

BLANK stuffed their hands into their overall pockets, breathing deeply through their nose.

    “HI, I’M SORRY IF I’M BOTHERING YOU, I JUST WANTED TO SAY YOU LOOK VERY PRETTY, BYYYYYEEEEEE!!!” BLANK shouted, quickly walking off to Clyde, who is VERY harshly face-palming himself behind a fire hydrant.

 

The second time BLANK saw the woman was at a library. BLANK was going alone, since Clyde had just gotten a job at a pet store (irony?), and they spotted the woman in the same particular aisle; Graphic novels.

It was a different day, so the woman was dressed differently, obviously. She was wearing a dark purple jacket with a pair of bright blue jeans, and was wearing the same pair of sneakers. She also had her hair up in a curly ringlet ponytail. BLANK felt their face getting warm just by glancing over at her. Their little alien heart skipped a beat once she peaked over at them.

BLANK started to internally panic as the woman slowly got closer and closer to them, just cruising through to look for a good graphic novel. Out of pure anxiety, BLANK hurriedly left the library without saying anything to the woman.

 

The third time was when BLANK saw the woman near a dog at a park. Nothing happened.

 

One day, Clyde, oh-so gracefully, flew through the apartment door window (that can open/close), and landed right on top of BLANK’s stomach on the couch.

    “BLANK BLANK BLANK BLANK BLANK BLANK BLANK!!!” Clyde screamed over and over and over again, with BLANK shoves Clyde off their stomach.

    “What, what??” they asked loudly. Clyde tore off his toddler-sized work shirt, and stood up on all four feet.

    “I saw a special little somebody at work today~!” he exclaimed in a sing-songy tone. BLANK’s invisible brows furrowed in confusion.

    “Who?” they asked. “Was it Carlos from the facility? Did you tell him I said hi?”

Clyde shook his head.

    “Nope!” he exclaimed. “Remember that lady you spotted?”

BLANK suddenly sat right up on the couch, staring down at Clyde with big eyes. Clyde had a huge smirk on his face, knowing that BLANK instinctively knew what he was about to say.

    “What did she say?” BLANK asked. Clyde kept smirking, pulling out a piece of paper out of his work shirt pocket.

 

 “Meet me at that park bench near the crosswalk in town tomorrow! I’d love to hang out with you! - April Leslie Rellis ♡”


End file.
